Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to a method for producing a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a solid state image pickup device which is one of semiconductor devices, a solid state image pickup device provided with a waveguide has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-182427 discloses a method for increasing the flatness when forming a waveguide. The method includes forming an embedding member in openings of an insulator for forming the waveguide, removing the embedding member disposed in a peripheral region, and then performing planarization processing.
When the planarization processing is performed according to the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-182427, the flatness of one solid state image pickup device improves, but, in a portion equivalent to another solid state image pickup device to be simultaneously formed in the plane of a semiconductor wafer, the film thickness of the embedding member may be different. Also in a semiconductor device which is not a solid state image pickup device, when the semiconductor device has a structure in which an embedding member is formed in openings and planarization processing is performed, the same variation may arise. Thus, the present technique aims at providing a method for producing a semiconductor device capable of further planarizing the inside of the plane of a wafer.